1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel gene, more particularly, a novel gene specifically expressed in rat, hamster and human insulinomas, respectively, and to a protein encoded by the gene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have not been found nucleotide sequences of genes specifically expressed by human and other animals' insulinomas, and accordingly, products of the genes, i.e., encoded proteins, also have not been known. Further, mechanisms of production, tumorigenic (insulinoma) transformation, regeneration and proliferation, of insulin generating cells have not been elucidated, and so it is the existing state that a diagnosis for finding out the tumorigenic transformation of insulin generating cells also has not yet been developed.